


The Pact Of The Scorned Women

by sadngay



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Pining, Slow Burn, kinda slowburn, tbh its not very slow im impatient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadngay/pseuds/sadngay
Summary: When Addison comes to Seattle in the season 1 finale, she finds out right away that Meredith didn't know about Derek being married and she decides soon after that he isn't worth her time. Read on to see a relationship develop between the Ex-Wife and the Ex-Sorta Mistress.------------Hi! This is my first time posting here and my first multi chap ever! Im super excited to see where this story goes and i hope you read it <3 promise i'm slightly better at writing than summaries lol. I'll add tags as the story goes on and there may be some smut scenes in the future if i ever figure out how to write them :)
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 23
Kudos: 91





	1. Lets Make A Deal

Meredith’s life was going great, she had great friends and a great boyfriend who's taking her out after a long day of work. Speaking of him, Derek put Meredith's jacket on for her and smiled at her. She looked at him and couldn't believe he was so perfect. But then as he looked towards the doors of the hospital his smile fell and he turned back to her and said he was so sorry. Meredith wondered just what exactly he was sorry for when a woman walked up to the pair. Meredith immediately noticed she looked like a goddess, all red haired leggy and fabulous. Then the woman stuck her hand out and spoke. 

“Hi, I'm Addison Shepherd, and you must be the woman who's screwing my husband?”

Meredith could only stare in shock, still holding her hand as she processed what exactly just happened and just how fucked up her life is about to get. When she snapped out of her stupor the only thing she could feel was guilt for hurting the woman and anger at Derek’s lies. She dropped the other woman's hand and turned on Derek.

“Who the hell do you think you are? Who do you think you are that you think you can cheat on your wife, lie to me and get away with it? You know what- I don't think I care. Goodbye Derek. We are over, so so over! You don't get to do this to me or to her.” 

She turned back to Addison, “And for the record I had no idea- I didn't know he was married and I didnt know about you at all. I swear I never would've done anything if I knew- he's all yours if you want him but honestly- you could do so much better.” 

Stopping her rant Meredith turned around and left the hospital, on her way home to drink entirely too much tequila now that her perfect boyfriend turned out to be a perfect piece of crap. 

\-----------------------------------

Waking up the next morning was not fun for Meredith, her head was pounding- and not just because of the tequila. She popped a few ibuprofen, showered, threw on some clothes, went downstairs, made a quick cup of coffee and drove to the hospital. Honestly, she was dreading going back and seeing either of the Dr. Shepherds but she refused to let boy drama ruin her career so she breathed in slowly and walked through the same doors she ran out of the night before. 

Rounds went smoothly and she managed to ignore Derek's pleading eyes that were constantly on her when she rounded on his patient. She thanked every god that Bailey didn't put her on shepherds service and went about her day.

A few hours later she honestly thought the day could pass without a problem, that is until she walked into a storage closet she thought was empty only to find Addison already in there. 

She paused for a second but moved forward when she realized Addison wasn't in there for supplies, but rather to cry. Not sure what to do when you find your ex boyfriend's wife crying but unable to just leave her there, Meredith walked over to her and sat down on the floor next to her.

Addison had lifted her head in surprise when Meredith came in and had been staring at her teary eyed until she sat down.

“M-Meredith? I'm sorry you don't have to see this- i'll go, i'm sure you have your own problems now” (‘Because of me’ mused Addison in her head)

Meredith stopped her when she tried to get up with a hand on her forearm. “You don't have to you know, even though you probably hate me right now, I just want to say you can talk to me if you want- I promise I don’t judge.” She said as she looked up at the other woman. 

Considering her offer and deciding Meredith might just be the only one she can talk to right now, Addison sat back down shoulder and thigh touching Meredith.

“I talked to Derek today- he left right after you did last night so i caught him at work today and he, he said, among other hurtful things, that i should never have come here and broken his new life, and that i should “go back to New York or to hell i don't care” I mean I didn't expect a warm welcome but I hoped he at least still cared about me you know?” 

“Addison. Derek's opinion is worthless now, he lost the right to matter to you when he decided to disappear and cheat on you. If you want to fix your marriage you can but if you ask me- i dont think hes worth a second more of your time.”

All Addison could do was look at the intern as she considered her words. When she thought it over she replied “Thank you Grey. If i'm being honest, I don't even want him anymore- it's clear he's moved on and i wouldn't be able to trust him anyways now that i know what kind of person he can be. But before you defend me I think you should know the full story. He left New York because I cheated on him first with his best friend, because I couldn't think of anything else that would make him see me again. So yeah, I cheated first, I'm the original dirty whore in this relationship” She turned her head away fully expecting Meredith to realize that Addison was at fault and leave when all of a sudden the intern hugged her instead. 

“Listen to me. Even though what you did was wrong- that didn't give him the right to do the same, or to be honest, worse. And you aren't a dirty whore Addison, you made a mistake in an attempt to be seen and you got hurt because of it.” 

Addison felt happier in the moment, hugging her husband’s (ex?) mistress than she had in the last few years of her marriage. Meredith pulled away after a few moments and Addison tried her best not to miss the intern's touch. 

“How about we make a deal- or a pact or whatever. Neither of us will ever screw Derek again. You don't want him and honestly- after this, i don't want him either. So repeat after me: I solemnly swear to never screw Derek Shepherd, the lying cheat, ever again”

Addison stared at the woman with wonder and amusement and repeated her words. “So what is this? The deal of the hurt women?” She asked her jokingly

Meredith scrunched up her nose and thought for a second before replying with a smile “How about, ‘the pact of the scorned women’ Its all fancy sounding or whatever.”

That made Addison laugh and Meredith tried not to think about how proud being the cause of that made her. 

“Ok. The pact of the scorned women it is- we stick together and forget about him.”

They shook on it and stood up 

“You know Meredith, I don't hate you- when I came here, I expected him to have a mistress but I never expected you. You are nothing like what I thought you would be. You are kind and funny and, I don't know- good. I hope we can be friends despite how we met- you seem to be the only one on my side here.”

Meredith just smiled at her and pulled her in for another hug, “Thanks Addison, and of course we can be friends. Just for the record- I don't hate you either, pretty sure I dodged a bullet when you exposed him.” 

That was when Addison's pager went off so the women separated with a smile and left the storage closet to continue with their days.


	2. Shocker- An On Call Room Is Used For Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! i know its been uh a while lol but heres another chapter and im working on the next one right now. i know i said id have this up alot sooner but just know this fic isnt abandoned i just have a very bad upload schedule hahaha. anyways enjoy! and maybe leave a comment if you want, i love getting those :)

The decision to get out of bed the next morning was considerably easier for Meredith now that she knows where she stands with Addison and now that she decided to forget Derek, her day got even better when she found out from Bailey that Addison had requested her for the day.

“You must have done something right for her to request you on her first day. Don't mess it up and don't embarrass me Grey.” she said with a patented Miranda Bailey glare. “I won't, Dr. Bailey! Promise” 

She was ecstatic that the neonatal surgeon had requested her, not only because she escaped Derek’s service but also because strangely, Meredith had been craving her company all night. (She tried not to think about what that meant)

Addison's rounds went smoothly, the pair worked together like a practiced team and quickly finished her checkups and consults. They decided to get coffee from the cart outside before they headed to surgery. (Addie didn't like to admit she almost choked when Meredith took a sip and had to lick the foam off her lips) 

The surgery went by without a problem, though the same couldn't be said for Julie Phillips checkup. Her twins were fine and looked to be doing good but then Julie asked for Meredith to be taken off her case and Addison couldn't help but feel guilty that her messy marriage could have an effect on her career. 

“Ms Phillips, I lack Dr Grey's class and patience, so let me set the record straight, I cheated on him first, he ran, he lied to Dr Grey and let her believe he was not married. So the wronged woman here is not me, and I believe you owe Dr Grey one hell of an apology.” 

Julie quickly apologized and they moved on to their next patient, the last few appointments of the day being much less dramatic. 

That night after the day shift had ended the hospital was empty save for on call doctors, nurses and of course the poor interns who seemed to always be there. Meredith hopped off the gurney she was charting on and made her way to an on call room, hoping to get some sleep before someone inevitably needed her to do something. 

She walked into the dark room and started taking off her shoes when she heard bedsheets rustle and a tired voice speak, “Meredith?”

Said intern who didn't know anyone was there jumped and managed to -oh god- squeak in surprise.

“Addison? Oh I'm sorry I didn’t know you were sleeping I would've been more quiet-” 

“No no don't worry about it,” Addison said, sitting up and running her hand through her hair. “Wasn’t doing much sleeping anyway- I can't seem to fall asleep no matter how tired I am. The bed feels too empty I guess.” She added with a sigh. 

Seeing as Meredith was running on too little sleep and entirely too much caffeine at the moment, she really couldn't find the energy to care about boring stuff like professionalism and sat down on Addison's bed next to her. “Ok then, budge over I'll stay with you tonight” 

Addison looked at her with surprise and gratitude and moved over with a small smile. “Thank you Meredith, really. I don’t know what I would do without you, you’re wonderful.” 

At this point Meredith was just thanking her lucky stars that it was still dark and Addison couldn't see her blushing at her words. They laid down with Addison’s back pressed against her and after a few seconds Meredith decided to hell with it and put an arm around Addison's waist. She froze for a second and then relaxed and cuddled further into Meredith, almost like she's trying to soak up all the affection she can get. Meredith smiled at her in the darkness before they fell asleep.


	3. Sometimes, Your Brain Just Cant Shut Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! the inspiration fairy came again so heres another chapter of our favorite gay disasters lol. hope you guys enjoy and the next chapter should have some actual action, but anyway let me shut up and let you read. have fun :)

Meredith woke up to a face full of soft red hair and almost had a heart attack until she realized it was Addison's hair. Addison, who had turned in her sleep and was cuddled up to Meredith with her face right in her boobs. ‘Oh this is going to be fun to tease her about when she wakes up’, thought Meredith with a grin. Meredith made to move but then Addison whined in her sleep and grabbed at Meredith lamely to keep her there and in that moment Meredith was hit with a sudden thought of- oh no, I want to kiss her! 

Now Meredith was no stranger to her bisexuality, she’d had plenty of fun with girls in clubs during her gap year in Europe and some relationships before, but this was different! Addison was most likely straight, and disregarding that, Derek’s (soon to be ex) wife! 

Meredith shoved down the annoying part of her brain that just wanted to kiss her senseless and instead lightly shook Addison awake. “Hey Addie wake up, we have rounds in half an hour and Bailey will kill me if I'm late” 

Addison opened her eyes and was disoriented for a second before it hit her that oh my god! Her face is right in Meredith’s boobs- She jumped back and hit the wall behind the bed as she covered her face with her hands. 

“Meredith I’m so sorry I promise I didn't mean to do that, I was asleep- I really am sorry I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable I ju-” Meredith cut off Addison's nervous rambling with a laugh. “It's not a problem I mean I’m always happy to wake up to a beautiful woman on me” When Addison blushed furiously at this and Meredith bumped their shoulders together and said, “Seriously though. It's okay, I know you were asleep. Let's just get up and get ready for rounds.” 

Addison looked relieved that she wasn’t in trouble and said to Meredith with a smile, “Yeah lets, and thank you by the way. You know, for staying with me last night, that's the best I've slept in years.” 

Meredith assured her that she was very welcome and that she's always available if Addison needs a ‘cuddle buddy’ again. They put on new scrubs and left the on call room making plans to get drinks at Joes that night after their shift ends since neither have work the next day. 

\-----------

By the end of her shift Meredith had taken 3 showers and went through many pairs of scrubs dealing with the bleeding, puking masses in the pit. At this point, she was just glad to not smell like throw up anymore. She changed out of her scrubs and into whatever clothes were stuffed into her locker thanking her -kinda- lucky stars that they were clean and, hey let's be honest here, made her look hot. Grinning to herself at the fact that she would see Addison again soon she made her way over to Joe's and sat at the bar to wait for the redhead.

Not long after Addison walked in and tapped Meredith on the shoulder as she came up to her. 

“So what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?” She said

Meredith turned around as soon as heard who it was who was currently behind her.

“Addie!” She said as she stood to hug her with a smile. They wrapped their arms around each other and if Joe noticed that they held on a little longer than normal people would, well he just chose not to say anything for now. 

“Hey Mer, how was your shift? Any good cases?”

“Oh god, don't even remind me- nothing good and I had 3 people throw up on me! I need some tequila, what do you say to shots?” Seeing Addison nodding she turned to Joe and ordered them some tequila. “And keep em coming Joe” She added.

On the count of 3 both ladies clinked their glasses and took their shots

Now what Addison chose not to mention (she decided not to think about why she wanted to seem cool to Mer so bad) is that she hadn't taken a shot since college so of course she choked on it. 

Coughing, she looked to Meredith who was laughing her ass off at her reaction “Heyyy don’t laugh at me” She said with a pout as her cheeks blazed.

“Aw no i'm not laughing at you just your reaction” 

“Uh- same thing!” She shot back. Addison really did try to look annoyed but Meredith's laugh was infectious and it wasn’t long till she dropped the act and both women were laughing.

“How about we get you some cocktails instead huh? Or maybe chocolate milk?” She teased 

“Very funny Mer” Her eye roll was very much less effective when she couldn't keep the smile off her face. Addison got her cocktail, Meredith got her shots and they sat drinking and talking until Joe had to kick them out to close the bar 

“Sorry ladies, I know you're having fun but you’re gonna have to take it somewhere else” Joe said as he winked at them. 

They stumbled out of the bar holding onto each other, significantly drunker than when they arrived. Waiting for the cabs that Joe called them, they leaned on the wall of the bar and laughed about nothing.  
Everything was going perfectly well until the light of the streetlamp hit Meredith in just the right way as she was talking animatedly about a case she was reading about (well maybe not all the details were exactly right but hey she's drunk can you blame her?) 

At that moment Addison almost fell when she registered her brain screaming at her to kiss the blonde. She shoved the thought down as fast as possible, to freak out about later, because she really would kiss her if she didn't stop thinking about it. It's wrong, she's at least a decade younger, an intern, and not to mention her ex husband's ex mistress! But god did Addison want her more than anything at the moment.

“Addie hey Addie” Meredith said waving her hand in front of her eyes and giggling. “Do I have something on my face? You've been staring at me for like 2 minutes- don't get me wrong I know I’m pretty but are you ok” 

That snapped her out real fast and she blushed and stammered out an excuse saying she was just lost in thought about a patient. Thankfully for her, Meredith believed it because honestly if she asked again Addison didn't think she could stop herself from telling the other woman exactly what she wanted to do at the moment. 

Soon after that, their cabs arrived and they hugged each other goodbye, holding on for too long again- not that either minded of course. They went back to their houses in their cabs, still thinking about each other.


	4. I Triple-Dog-Dare You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey ive just gotten high as hell and banged out another chapter! enjoy and thank you guys so so so much for the support i cant believe all these people whos works ive been reading since i discovered the tag have seen and liked my stuff <3

Addison woke up excited, today was the day she was going to be free! Well, in less dramatic terms, today was the day she would sign her divorce papers. Derek had signed them yesterday and now it was her turn and it would all finally be over. She was 100 and 10 freaking percent sure she wanted to go through with it but still, they were married for an entire decade and well, was she ready to be alone? But then, hadn't she spent the last few years of her marriage alone? Honestly, she’s felt better the last month that she's been friends with Meredith than she’d felt in years. The anxiety was still there but as she finished her shower and got dressed she concluded that this really was the right choice, Derek was her past and she just needed to find her future (and if her thoughts jump straight to Mer at that, well she ignores that for now too). 

The redhead was jittery all through the first half of her shift but then lunch came and so did the meeting with her lawyer. She made her way to the conference room and met Mr. Miller.

“Hello Mrs. Shepherd, ready to become Ms. Montgomery?” He greeted with a smile, handing her the papers and a pen.

“You bet I am Mr. Miller” She replied and sat down. Her mind ran a mile a minute as last minute panic hit her but then her pager lit up with Meredith's name on it, paging her to their patient (the intern was on her service), and all of a sudden as she remembered Meredith all the panic went away and she knew that there was no other choice but to sign those papers when her feelings for the blonde ran so deep. She signed her name on the dotted line and smiled wide, she left her past behind and god did she want Meredith to be her future. 

There was no avoiding it, or pushing it to the back of her mind to think about when she was awake at night, Addison now Montgomery was totally and completely in like with Meredith. Hell she could see herself falling in love with her if they worked out.

She shook her head as she grabbed her pager, said goodbye to Mr. Miller, and went to answer Meredith’s page. She was bouncing up and down in the elevator, excited to tell Meredith the good news. (the feelings would have to wait till she panicked multiple times and tried to make a plan)

As she walked into Mrs. Williams’ room she saw Meredith look up at her and throw her one of her adorable grins.  
“Addison, hi! So Mrs. Williams here had some questions that she thinks an intern won't be able to answer” Meredith said with a private eye roll that she hoped the patient wouldn’t see. 

They went through the surgery from beginning to end with Mrs. Williams and she calmed down, honestly it was just a case of first time mom anxiety. 

When they were done Addison could barely wait as she dragged Meredith out and pulled her into an empty hallway 

“Where are we going?” Meredith asked, laughing.

“I've got some good news Mer!” Addie said as she turned to Meredith “I signed the papers today! I’m not married anymore!” 

Meredith would never admit it but when Addison said that she seriously almost fell over, after many, many bottles of tequila, dark and twisty feelings and drunk talks with Cristina, she had come to the conclusion that she liked Addison in a very not-friendly way and she wanted to date her and kiss her and be all sunshine and rainbows and shit with her. 

“Oh my god oh my god Addie that's wonderful!” She exclaimed and hugged the taller woman full force. They embraced and then sat down on the empty gurney in the hallway and talked about all the things Addison was feeling and how excited she was that she was finally rid of Derek. 

\-----------

When Meredith and Addison went into work the next day, they expected a normal, admittedly hectic but normal work day. That however was far from the outcome. Now it all started with Meredith, Cristina and Alex all being on Addison's service on a slow day and them having a patient, a pregnant single mom on extended bed rest because of a risky pregnancy. We won't go into the medicine of it all because hey, that's not what we're here for, the outcome of this was 3 interns and their attending hanging out with a young mom bored out of their minds. Then Julie  
(who insisted that calling her Ms. Garcia made her feel old) had the bright idea to play truth or dare! 

It was all going great, everyone was laughing and doing stupid shit and telling their embarrassing stories until Julies turn lined up with Alex’s and well, you’ll see what happened.

“Ooh Doctor Montgomery, I have a good one. Truth or Dare?” Julie said smiling with a glint in her eye.

Addison was wary of Julie's ideas and decided to play it safe with truth 

“Ok. Have you ever kissed a woman?”

Addison turned red and stammered as her brain processed her options right now.

“Come onn its truth or dare, you have to answer” Julie teased 

“I- okay okay fine no I haven’t. I didn’t experiment in high school and I've been with Derek since college so no.”

Sitting next to Addison, Meredith immediately knew she wanted to be the one to change that. And hey lucky for her it was Alex’s turn next and the Evil Spawn decided to be evil.

“Hmm Montgomery, Truth or Dare?”

“Me again? Come on” She pouted. She decided to choose Dare thinking that she’d at least avoid any more embarrassing questions. 

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Alex smirked and laughed as he pointed between Addison and Meredith. “Since you’ve never kissed a chick I dare you to kiss Mer over here. First time for everything right, plus you have tooo”

Addison was pretty sure her brain had just short circuited. Seriously, she could not believe what just happened. “F-fine but look Mer you dont have to do that if you don’t want to Alex is just being dumb you dont have t-” But her last word was cut off by Mer kissing her full on the lips. She whimpered and prayed that Meredith couldnt hear her over Alex’s wolf whistling as her hand fell on the interns waist, she could feel the blonde’s hand on her neck as she kissed her and she felt so happy until it all came crashing down on her.

She pulled back slowly and stood up with teary eyes. “Sorry e-excuse me i have to…” She trailed off as she ran out of the room, the last thing she saw was Meredith’s face as she called for her to wait as she ran to a supply closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cliffhanger guys i super duper promise the next chapter wont be angsty. As always thanks for reading and please leave a kudos or a comment if you so wish :)


	5. Back In The Closet- But Not The Way You Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoo what’s up i haven’t updated in a bit so sorry abt leaving on a cliff hanger ik ik i’m terrible at this 😅 but anywayy here’s the resolution that i hope makes up for the angst i had to sprinkle in there :))

She couldn’t believe it, one minute she had really thought everything was perfect and the next she was staring at the door in disbelief until Cristina snapped her out, “Mer! She hissed in her ear “Go after her you idiot” She whispered as she pulled Meredith up. 

“Right- god okay right i’m going!” She burst out as she twisted around and ran after Addison following her to the supply closet where she found her crying the first time, the same closet that they had formed their pact in. 

Meredith didn’t hesitate when she heard the sound of Addison crying through the door and pushed it open, locking it behind her. 

“Addison,” She started

“How is it that you always find me in here” Addison laughed out through a sob

“Because I know you’re hurting, and because I care about you and I can’t leave you like that.” Meredith blurted before she could stop herself. 

She heard Addison's breath hitch as she looked up at her, confusion and a dash of hope in her eyes. “You do?”

“Yeah, of course I do, you’re one of my closest friends, one of the most important people in my life Addie.” She replied, holding her hand and rubbing circles on her thumb. 

“But that’s the problem isn’t it- Addison said with a sob “I’m your ‘friend’ and I don’t think I can be anymore” 

“What? No Addie please, is it because of the dare? We can forget about that I promise-“

“No no we can’t because I have honest to god real feelings for you, and the only way I could kiss you is through Karev’s pervy dares” She pulled her hand away from the blondes to cover her face,

After a short moment of silence while Meredith sat stunned and Addison waited for her to get up and leave her, Meredith's brain finally managed to restart. 

“Addison? Look up at me please” She said softly placing her hand on the redheads shoulder. When she looked up with confused teary eyes Meredith flashed her a smile and continued “Now before you came to that conclusion, did you ask me what I thought? Because if you did I would tell you that you can kiss me whenever you want and I have honest to god real feelings for you too” She finished with a half-smirk-half-smile 

“You do? Really?” Addison asked, her smile coming out tentatively 

“Really really”

“Kiss m-“ She said, the last word turning into a pleased gasp when she felt Meredith lips fit over hers like a puzzle piece- completing her as they kneeled on the floor in the dingy storage closet where they first connected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! hope u enjoyed and pls leave a comment or a kudos if you want to :) i’ve got more planned out for our fav ladies story so stay tuned for my next random updateee

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please consider leaving a kudos or a comment if u want to, they speed up the writing lol. If you have any suggestions, opinions etc leave them down below i appreciate everything <3 next chapter should be out soon!


End file.
